De Eros y Tánatos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Entre la vida decadente y la común muerte; ella tenía que verlo./ Este fic participa en el "Reto Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
1. Uno

**Personaje/Pareja(s):** Konan, Itachi Uchiha.

 **Advertencias:** Años que no leo el manga, entonces puede que haya discrepancias con cosas que en lo cannon sabemos. Lo siento mucho.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el "_ ** _Reto Fictober"_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **Palabra:** Pollo.

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

Empezó a ser notable el día que hicieron matar un pollo. Era una reunión de Akatsuki, los miembros estaban congregados por un tiempo largo, y dado el mismo periodo; debían comer.

Kakuzo sugirió la idea de traer uno. Vivo era más barato, y siendo todos asesinos, no representaría problema matarlo. Tenía razón y así lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, fue notable la mirada de velada repugnancia del nuevo miembro. Casi parecía tener compasión, cosa rara si uno tomaba en cuenta su expediente.

—Niños —dictaminó Pain con desdén, al darse cuenta de lo mismo.

.

Nagato ni Yahiko hubieran dicho lo mismo.


	2. Dos

**Género:** Horror.

 **Palabra:** Frágil.

* * *

 ** _Dos_**

* * *

Había diferentes rezos que fueron creados en honor a Pain. Konan los escuchó y admitía usarlos.

Lo hacía en tareas ufanas o complicadas; cuando se asustaba o cuando manchaba sus manos de sangre. Rezaba porque era adepta a una religión falsa.

Aun renuente a sus acciones, oraba por la desesperación, el caos y el dolor. Tal y como dictaminaba Pain.

Los miembros de Akatsuki, con sus peculiares manías también crearon un culto propio. La mente era frágil y tendía a romperse. Veía en todos, y hasta ella misma una insana adoración a la muerte.

.

Itachi, recién llegado, parecía la parca.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Parte destripada por el corto monto de palabras. Horror por la oda a la muerte (?)._


	3. Tres

**Palabra:** Regalo.

* * *

 _ **Tres**_

* * *

A Itachi no le gustaba la muerte, fue algo que notó con el tiempo; y un detalle que siempre le llamó la atención, ya que era una característica atípica de un orgulloso asesino. Sin embargo por más extravagante que sea el detalle, era una realidad. A Itachi no le gustaban sus misiones, ni su trabajo ni la organización.

Era un posible traidor, lo sabía ella, lo insinuaba Kisame, y lo pensaba Pain. Aun con los indicios, nadie hizo nada; era un buen peón para el tablero. Su ignorancia era un regalo, mientras él trajera sus debidos sacrificios de sangre.


	4. Cuatro

**Personaje:** Suigetsu.

 **Palabra:** Precioso.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro**_

* * *

Todos tenían algo precioso; lo supo notar cuando vivió para protegerlo. También sabía que esos afectos eran notables.

Cada miembro de Akatsuki tenía sus predilecciones, era fácil deducir el qué; lo era en todos menos Itachi. Quien mató a su familia, pero odiaba la muerte; renunció a Konoha pero no apreciaba Akatsuki. Quien tenía ojos desapasionados y, a ratos, melancólicos. Con el tiempo hasta lo creyó vacío.

.

Eso pensó, hasta que se supo la muerte de Orochimaru; y el asesino. Al saber acompañantes, Kisame exclamó enervado:

—Suigetsu ese niño...

Itachi, por una vez, pareció divertido. Ahí contestó la interrogante.


	5. Cinco

**Palabra:** Espinoso.

* * *

 **Cinco**

* * *

Tras la muerte de Sasuke, Itachi negaba presentarse a las reuniones. Konan lo veía como signo de futura traición. Por ello fue a su caza, al encontrarlo exigió:

—Debes presentarte.

—No.

—¿Quieres huir acaso? —dijo, en tono espinoso—. Es muy tarde, no saldrás de Akatsuki con vida.

Deidara en una vez aceptó, odiar a Itachi por sus ojos. Ojos rojos siempre altivos y condescendientes. En ese momento Itachi los tenía negros y sin gramo de lo acusado… parecía hasta feliz.

—No, ahora no estoy huyendo—explicó él con calma, y luego siguió su marcha.

.

Al poco supo de su muerte.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuando hablo de la muerte de Sasuke, me refiero a cuando Akatsuki creyó que Deidara lo mató.


End file.
